


who we are and who've been

by Anonymous



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bottom Peter Parker, Bucky Barnes Has PTSD, Bucky is so gone for Peter, Domestic Fluff, Explicit Sexual Content, Long-Term Relationship, M/M, Peter helps, Post-War, Prosthetic Arm, Protective Peter Parker, Threesome, War Veteran Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:28:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25086916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Fic with short and long one-shots.1. Bucky suffers from PTSD and accidentally hurts Peter when having a nightmare. Peter knows it wasn't on purpose. He makes sure Bucky knows that.2. College AU. Bucky, Steve and Peter experiment  with truth or dare on Bucky's basement and they end up in an awkward, hot situation.3. Peter thought he could get away with hooking up with Wade and Bucky (who are best friends) at the same time but he had to face the consequences when Wade walked in on him and Bucky at a party.4. High school/College AU. Peter gets invited to a party by his college boyfriend and Bucky deals with a tipsy Peter and ended hooking up inside his friend's closet.5. Peter loses his virginity to Bucky starting college, he thought Bucky would be another frat asshole but was proved wrong when Bucky kept bringing him coffee, walking him to his dorm, giving him breathtaking orgasms and kissing him around campus after sleeping together.6. Call James fucked in the head but he gets off on watching his boyfriend getting fucked and groped in a cheap motel bed by Wade.7. Musician Bucky is feeling possessive and jealous over his boy after a concert so he takes Peter backstage.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Peter Parker, James "Bucky" Barnes/Peter Parker/Steve Rogers, Peter Parker/Wade Wilson
Comments: 15
Kudos: 181
Collections: Fanfic Anonymous





	1. Bad dream, safe reality

**Author's Note:**

> Hey:) i really hope you enjoy this!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky suffers from PTSD and accidentally hurts Peter when having a nightmare, Peter knows it wasn't on purpose. He makes sure Bucky knows that.

" _Barnes, on your right!_ "

" _Watch my back!_ "

" _They're coming, they're close!_ "

_James turned around, holding his gunshot out with the last backup, aiming through the dusty air and hiding sun, his breath quickened, threatening to start a panic attack but the adrenalin in his body won him over and made his legs more at a faster speed; he almost ended up tripping with a limp body laying on the ground, he didn't dare to see who it was, he didn't want to occupy his mind with other than –fight, scape, shoot and survive._

_"Bucky!"_

_"Barnes!"_

_His troop called for him again. They yelled for him. They searched for him. They needed him. Bucky was being left behind._

_Bucky couldn't see. Bucky couldn't breathe. Bucky couldn't hear._

_Because a loud thunder noise throw him in the air far away and his eyes were seeing black like his ears were ringing till it hurt. He tried gasping for air but he only breathing in dust and blood._

_"Bucky!"_

_"Bucky!"_

_"Bucky!"_

_His whole body hurt but he couldn't stay awake, he just gave up._

"Bucky." 

His body shook, just like where he was laying, it trembled. 

"Bucky."

He breathed in harshly through his nostrils, his chest heaved up and down quickly. The bombs, thunder, and gunshots weren't stopping, they were getting closer; he tried shaking his head but something was impeding that, it was as if hands were holding his face down.

"Buck, baby, wake up." 

He couldn't hear it correctly, it was distant, the yells for his name seemed more familiar. The body lying dead beside him seemed more familiar. James yelled. He trashed around. He cried and punched at the air. He fucking screamed till his vocal cords were close to popping. He kicked and shook.

He couldn't stop shaking. 

"Bucky!"

James widened his eyes and breathed in a desperate gasp, he shot up awake and hastily pushed the hands holding both sides of his face away, he was quick and skilled to get on his knees in a single move, it was dark but he could see the figure leaning towards him and trying to hold his face and arm. 

It's a thread. It's danger. Run, fight. Fucking, get away. 

"Bucky, calm down–" 

James let out a strained yell and harshly pushed the other's body down, pinning it to the bed with his arm, he tried to use his other one but he couldn't; he panicked even further and ignored the scared, soft gasp the other person let out as James forced his forearm to the person's throat, trapping him against the mattress and breathing erratically against the face. Bucky couldn't see well yet.

"Bucky, baby, calm down," The person pleaded. 

His ears were still ringing but at least he wasn't hearing the war sounds, he just hear a familiar voice, but not with clarity, it was almost as if Bucky was underwater, trying to reach the surface. 

"Bucky, it's me. Calm down," The person said with difficulty but his hands carefully rubbed James's sides. 

He clenched his eyes shut like he clenched his hold on the other's throat, he shook his head to try and stop the tormenting ringing, he wanted to hear the familiar voice, which was becoming clearer by every passing second. He felt how his own legs trapped the other's, he felt possessed. But he was just scared and petrified. He couldn't move and no noise would come out of his throat even if he tried too.

"Bucky, baby, it's me," The person said desperately, "Listen to my voice. Follow it. You're were dreaming, it's not real."

James closed his eyes and listened to the voice. 

"It's okay, Bucky." 

He furrowed his eyebrows, he wasn't underwater anymore, his chest clenched, it hurt –brown, chocolate eyes, pale skin that turns golden when being under the sun too much, chestnut, curly hair and his favorite pair of lips and hands flashed across his mind like a meteorite falling through the sky.

_Peter_.

Bucky reopened his eyes, they are widened and afraid. He immediately saw the mere brown eyes he was thinking about. He quickly let go and pulled himself away as if he was burnt, he brought his right arm to his naked chest and looked to the other side, at the scar on his skin were his left arm used to be. He breathed in shakily and almost fell down the bed, trying to regain composure.

His mind finally settled itself to the present, to the actuality but his chest hurt, still taking in heavy breaths. 

He looked over at the person who he thought was a thread.

Peter is holding his own neck, taking slow, deep breaths while sitting down carefully, his arm shakes as he held his weight and he coughed lightly, his eyes are closed and he is clearly sweating. Like Bucky. Like crazy, fucking Bucky. 

" _Fuck, fuck, fuck_ ," Bucky whispered agitatedly and quickly crawled towards the boy. 

Peter looked at him and opened his arm immediately, letting Bucky tackle him over but this time was different. It always is after a bad dream. Peter wrapped his arms around the broad back, he ran his palms through the tensed muscles and placed his lips on Bucky's ear, that always soothes him. 

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," Bucky said, "I'm sorry, love, I'm so sorry, my love." 

"Shh," Peter mumbled, "It was just a bad dream." 

He hugged Peter tighter with his arm and pulled him against his chest. He wished he could hug him with both arms and cradle him like a baby to ask for forgiveness. He clenched his eyes and buried his face on the soft skin of Peter's neck. 

Peter kept rubbing at his back and hushing him tenderly. James was still breathing fast. 

"You're safe, you're okay," He whispered, "It was just a bad dream, Buck." 

The man cursed under his breath and pulled away to position himself on his knees, he looked down at his boyfriend and lowered a shaky, careful hand to graze Peter's cheek, his touch was almost hesitating, he was just afraid of hurting Peter again. Peter looked at him with a serene expression, James didn't know how could he do that. 

James was a fucking monster and Peter was a pretty, majestic creature to his eyes. 

His blue eyes rapidly roamed all over the younger man's body, he held his neck and rubbed the flushed skin there, he felt like panicking again but the soft voice distracted him. 

"I'm okay," Peter smiled lightly, "Relax." 

Bucky shook his head and kept inspecting, "Did I hurt you somewhere else?" 

"You didn't hurt me at all," Peter said, sitting up and looking up at the blue eyes, he roamed his palm up and down the strong chest, "I'm fine, please, lay down with–" 

"Peter, did I hurt –" 

Peter sighed and gave him a shy grin, "You have choked me harder while fucking, so... Chill." 

The man stared at him with disbelief before snorting quietly. Peter always makes awkward jokes to lighten him up. It always works. He sighed and sat down, pulling Peter towards him and holding against him, he brushed the soft hair and kissed the top of his head. Peter held his arm and kissed it several times.

"I'm sorry, my love," He murmured, shaking his head, "I swear I didn't know it was you and I didn't –" 

"Hey," Peter cut him off and looked at him, "I know. It was just a sucky nightmare." 

James looked away, ashamed. 

" _Hey,_ " The boy said again, grabbing his jaw, brown eyes searched for blue, "I know you'd never hurt me."

He shook his head, resting his forehead against Peter's, "I'm sorry," He whispered a last time. 

Peter hugged his neck and Bucky kissed his warm lips gingerly. 

"I don't want you to get hurt or see me like this every night or every time something falls to the ground," Bucky confessed, he always does. Every night, since he came back. 

"I'm here, I want to be here," Peter confessed back like he always does too. Since his man came back. 

"I want you here too," He said quietly, it almost was hard to hear, his voice is cracking with exhaustion and accumulated emotions, "With me." 

Peter nodded and kissed him again, so deep and full of love. Then they looked at each other's eyes and hugged tightly, merely falling off the edge of the bed. Peter brushed back Bucky's long hair and pulled away to deliver soft pecks to his eyelids and nose; that always calms down Bucky too. Peter just knows him. 

"Don't be too hard on yourself, okay?" 

Bucky shrugged. He'll try. 

They held each other for another minute, it soothes Bucky. Having the boy in his arms always soothes him, his smell, his skin, his voice his breathing and his touch, everything –it all soothes him. 

Peter has always had that effect on him since he worked at that pizza place in Queens and Bucky was a marine in training with anger issues. He would only come into stuff himself with cheap pizza and wait for Peter's shift to be over at midnight just to talk to him and walk him to his apartment. It was the most peaceful time of Bucky's day, he looked towards it every week till he couldn't stand the playful flirting mixed with the puppy eyes and he ended up pinning Peter to the nearest brick wall to kiss his favorite pair of lips, he still remembers how Peter clung to him and didn't want to let go. Bucky felt soothed –Peter Parker always makes him feel like that. 

A kiss to his cheek brought James back from his thoughts, Peter was looking at him and unlocking James' arm away from his waist. Peter sighed and started standing up from the bed. 

"It's still early." 

"Yeah," Bucky hummed. 

"I'll go make you some tea," The boy held his hand when Bucky extended his arm to reach for him, "It'll help you sleep." 

"Thank you, love," Bucky gave a small, tired smile, "Hey." 

Peter was about to walk away but he turned around and looked at the man expectantly. 

"I love you." 

The boy blinked slowly and grinned shyly, he got closer again and knelt on the bed to hug Bucky's neck loosely, he kissed him on the lips longingly and licked them playfully afterward, earning a real smile from Bucky and a kiss on the tip of his nose. 

"I love you," He said back. 

James nodded and patted his leg when Peter began standing up again not before whispering against his lips:

"Try to think of something nice." 

Bucky did. Easily. He thought about Peter, his savior, his muse, his goodly sun. 

His whole sweet world. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be happy to read your suggestions or ideas, or tell me if you want to keep reading this, I'm already writing the following parts mentioned! 
> 
> I'm a hoe for comments, pls do :p Xo.


	2. Just Friends (Part I)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter thought he could get away with hooking up with Wade and Bucky (who are best friends) at the same time but he had to face the consequences when Wade walked in on him and Bucky at a party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, sorry for the long wait!  
> I wrote this in the am so I haven't had the time to proofread this, I apologise for any badly written words or mistakes.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this! :)

**_The first beginning_**

It all honestly started as a game. 

A game that only Peter knew. 

He has grew tired of trying to date and trying to have an stable relationship when all of the guys he's seen had ended up hurting him or talking advantage of him. He wished he could just go with girls but –that's a _no._

Damn him for intensively liking men. It's a curse and a blessing at the same time.

Because Peter has always been a sensitive kid, he's always been too thoughtful, too naive and lovely what the _fuck_? Men, his own gender, could be such asshole sometimes. Some of them even think that just because Peter's gay he can be used as a plaything with no feelings and just sleep with him, or some haven't come out yet and aren't comfortable being with him in public, some others just plainly tell him that they want to do nothing more than experiment.

At the end of everything Peter's always alone and pitying himself. 

And, he's _done_ with that.

He was done trying and searching for what everyone talk about that made his belly flip because he's sure he won't find it any time soon. 

So, he determined himself to have fun and friendly hookups with _meh_ sex.

Till, he met Wade. 

_Fuck him sideways._

Everything fit and was better when he met him and befriend him at his local gym, Wade worked as a trainer there and he would always help Peter and give him personified routines, he was so nice and funny and always made Peter giggle uncontrollably. 

Yes, Peter did notice from their first interactions how Wade looked at him and act around him. He often caught Wade staring at him from across the gym and dropping weights accidentally when being caught, Peter always smiled timidly and wave at him. _God_ , that crooked grin Wade would give him afterwards while lifting the the bottom of his shirt to wipe the sweat of his face always made Peter trip on the treadmill. 

Wade would catch him too, when Peter bit his lip dreamily as he occupied himself with whatever equipment in the gym he could find and stared at Wade instructing others or lifting weights. Peter always looked away, abashed, but knowing that Wade was left staring at him too was deeply satisfying an recomforting. 

Though it was evident Wade was into him, Peter wanted to confirm he wasn't being all oblivious and foolish again, because the main reason of his new started plan of just hooking up and having fun with guys is to _not_ get hurt; so he ended up embarrassedly and clumsily asking the receptionist (who was dope as hell) what the deal with Wade was. 

And–

"Oh, he's bi," She had said casually. 

Peter had raised his eyebrows and tilted his head, "Really?" 

"Yeah..." She smirked, "Why you asking, Parker?" 

"Oh, _pff_ , for no reason in particular –" He was starting to chuckle nervously but she cut him off. 

"Wade _looks_ at you when you do squats," She shrugged and went back to typing on her phone, "That's all I'm saying." 

Peter had to bit down a smile before leaving the building. 

So, it all fitted together with his new found solution to not getting hurt and have a blast. 

Wade arrived to Peter's life at the exact perfect time and what could Peter do than not take it for granted and enjoy? 

After a month of friendly talking, hanging around and sharing music tastes; the inevitable happened. 

And that certain inevitable involved Peter's back against Wade's bed with his legs high up on the broad shoulders and Wade's mouth biting into his collarbone as Peter had one of the most intense fucking from his _life._

Wade was so intense and Peter loved that. 

Because that meant the sex was fucking fantastic, their friendly dates were incredibly fun, their makeout sessions were to die for and Peter was quickly finding himself a new best friend. Wade seemed to be too into this romantic-feelings-free relationship while at the same time caring for Peter at a wholesome, lovely level and he seemed to be even more into Peter as the days passed by. 

So, it was a win-win, honestly. 

Wade was perfect. 

Literally. 

Then, Peter met his friend, James. 

Fucking hell, what did Peter even do to deserve those assholes? 

-

**_The second beginning_ **

Bucky didn't like Peter at first. 

Well, not really. 

It just seemed like it. 

Peter met Bucky at a small reunion with some friends.

The one Wade insisted that Peter should go (even if Peter didn't want to) and the one that Peter ended up agreeing to assist because Wade promised he would make him come twice in a short period of time and Wade surely _delivered._

Peter first saw Bucky sitting ontop of the counter while lazily sipping on a beer. 

Bucky was a quiet guy. He observed a lot and acted reserved. 

He honestly intimidated Peter at first. He had an intense gaze that made you look down and be attracted to it at the same time. 

Bucky did stare at Peter as if he was a strange being entering the house, he almost looked down at Peter and mumbled something to a guy while nodding at Peter, Bucky looked at him as if he was annoyed by a new person's presence. Peter remembers looking down embarrassedly when the man stared -for way _too_ long- at the graphic tee Peter was wearing, he almost looked ready to _snicker_. 

Peter knew it was lame to bring a nerdy graphic tee to a fucking drunk hang-out but Wade insisted that he should wear it because he loves how Peter looks on it – _because_ he loves to fuck Peter when he is wearing one because he thinks Peter looks cute. 

Wade is weird, okay? 

And Peter was just so naive and childish at times.

They were the perfect combination. 

"I'm gonna go," Peter muttered and gripped Wade's hand just when they were taking their coats off by the entrance, he glanced at the crowd gathered around the kitchen island; just as Bucky looked away with an indifferent look. 

_Wow_. Somebody's an asshole. Peter thought 

Ugh, he is hanging out too much with Wade.

"What?"

"I'm leaving, Wade." 

"Why? No," Wade frowned at him and hugged his shoulders. 

"One of your friends just gave me the nasty look," Peter said quietly, "I think I'm way too young for you guys." 

"Hey, that's _sexy_ ," Wade chuckled, "Who cares you're a bit younger? My friends are literal fucktards. You'll perfectly get along with them, Pete." 

"Are you calling me a fucktard?" 

"No..." 

Peter giggled and smacked his arm. 

"Seriously, we're gonna have a great time. You can get shitfaced," Wade said with a wide grin, "I promise I won't drink too much so I can take care of you and let you enjoy yourself." 

Peter rolled his eyes, just to distract himself from the timid little smile invading his lips, he played with Wade's necklace, "Fine, I'll try..." 

Wade hanged Peter's coat on the rack, "Also, I'm gonna introduce you as my friend, slash fuck buddy, slash good fuck, slash practically best friend, slash tight ass, slash _fuck_ I love that, slash dick–" 

"Just say I'm your _friend_ , Wade." 

"Good thinking, they wouldn't have let it go," Wade snickered, "I haven't fuck a guy -slash twink- in a god damn while, you see." 

"Just because you learned how to use the slash word last week doesn't give you the right to use it on everything," Peter sighed. 

"Lick my balls or make fun of me, Parker," Wade raised his eyebrows. 

"Both," Peter grinned. 

" _Yum_ ," Wade was starting to lean in to plant a discreet kiss on his lips but he was interrupted. 

"Wilson get the fuck over here!" 

Bucky stared at Peter once again when they approached the kitchen. Peter wished he could hold on to Wade's hand for comfort purposes. 

"Hey, fuckshits," Wade greeted animatedly. 

And Wade first introduced Peter and Bucky shortly after, saying that Bucky was his best friend while putting Bucky in a headlock and pretending to kneel him in the face. Bucky chuckled and punched him. 

Peter remembers the short nod Bucky gave him as a 'polite' gesture. Peter only smiled awkwardly and waved. 

And –Okay, hey, as far as Peter could tell, the guy was an asshole but he was looking _hot._ Peter eyed him discreetly. He was built (Wade did mention he was a martial arts teacher), he was tall, his eyes were a different shade of green and his hair was long. Peter thought the beard looked nice too. 

_Not_ that he cared. 

But, Bucky did seem way older than Peter and a few guys that were there. Peter honestly wasn't even surprised about Bucky being thrown off by Peter's arrival because Peter probably just looked like a kid to him. 

A kid with dirty Converse and a t-shirt with chemistry equation turning into a donut joke.

He got it off Amazon, sue him. It was on sale. 

Peter was quiet mostly, he would conversate lightly and would talk when he was asked something but the guys there seem to get distracted with what he was saying quickly and Peter would end up embarrassedly tripping in his own words and trailing off into silence again. He felt stupid, he felt awkward, he felt lame and just a little bit sad. He just never fits in easily. 

And even though Wade was sweet and attentive towards him and was trying to make Peter talk more and include him in the conversations, Peter just wasn't feeling it, he was too much of an introvert and the guys there, honest to God, were plainly stupid and almost behaved like little animals. 

Peter wasn't into that. He felt out of place. 

The only one decent and composed one was Bucky who by every minute was looking at Peter with less of a frown and judgement. 

Bucky even handed him a beer after Peter was left standing back with hunched shoulders to watch everybody talk and push eachother around. 

Nobody seem to notice Peter. 

But Bucky. 

Peter caught him staring a few times but not meanly, just with curiosity. He would smile slightly at Peter and Peter smiled back but he had to look down and away from the green eyes, not being able to stand the bashful feeling of being watched and grinned at. 

Peter guessed Bucky wasn't that much of an asshole apparently, he just was a weird guy –like himself. 

Maybe Peter judged too fast, just like Bucky. 

At some point during the night, Wade was nowhere to be found and Peter was feeling anxious, he was just standing there, listening to the idiotic dude bluffing around about his hookups with chicks. Peter rolled his eyes and Bucky caught him doing that, but he just chuckle quietly and looked away from Peter. 

Peter just wanted to leave. And Wade was gone, probably off doing cocaine somewhere around the house.

Peter got even more annoyed. 

Until –

Bucky seemed to take pity on him when one of the guys spilled his red drink onto Peter accidentally, leaving his shirt and the front of his pants soaking wet. One of them pointed at his pants and started laughing along the others while one of them apologised off-handedly. 

Because, yes it wasn't that much of a big deal but Peter was petrified with embarrassment. 

Peter felt silly when he felt close to crying and his eyes were searching for a way out. 

"Hey, knock it off," Bucky spoke, "Come on. You guys belong to a fucking fieldtrip, immature motherfuckers." 

They kept laughing as Bucky walked towards Peter who was looking down at his shirt, effortlessly rubbing it with a napkin. 

Fuck, Wade, man. Seriously. Oh, he was so gonna pay for this. No sex for a week, Peter promised himself. 

"Hey, wanna go to the bathroom?" 

Peter frowned and quickly looked up, he found Bucky standing in front of him, "W-what?"

"Yeah, the bathroom. So you can clean that up," The man said as if it was the most obvious thing ever. It probably was. 

"Oh, uh, yeah, that'd be nice," Peter nodded. 

Bucky guided him to the bathroom that was close to the kitchen. Before Peter could shut the door and say an awkward thank you, Bucky spoke again. 

"Hey, Peter, right?" 

Peter nodded. 

"Right, so, I got a spare shirt in my trunk because this shit always happens," He explained, "You can borrow it if you want." 

Peter shook his head without hesitation, "That's nice, but thank you. I'm just gonna leave my flannel, it's untouched I think." 

Add more awkwardness to the equation by borrowing a stranger's shirt –no, thank you. 

Bucky nodded and shrugged, "Okay, cool."

Peter smiled politely and shut the door quickly, sighing and leaning on it. He heard Bucky walking away and Peter groaned, he felt close to crying but he didn't allow himself to succumb. 

That feeling intensified after he walked back out with his wet shit crumbled in his hand and asked the guys if they had seen Wade. 

They all didn't listen to him, the music was too loud, one of them just looked at him shortly and shrugged effortlessly. Peter was about to ask someone else but he caught from the corner of his eye two guys looking at him and snickering to each other, they were probably laughing about the accident or just Peter in general. 

Peter would be fuming if he wasn't so fucking embarrassed. 

"Fuck this," He mumbled to himself and started stumping away without another look to those fucktards.

Wade was right, they really were some stupid, immature fucktards. 

He honestly didn't comprehend how Bucky could hand out with them. He seems decent and cool enough. Which, speaking off–

"Hey, man, wait," A hand touch Peter's shoulder shortly, stopping him from walking any further. 

Peter turned around with crossed arms and an evident frown, he looked at Bucky expectantly. 

"Are you alright?" He said, seeming lightly concerned. 

"Yes, I'm just looking for Wade," Peter said a little too harshly. 

"He's probably doing–"

He interrupted Bucky promptly, "Yeah, I know. I hate when he does that," 

"Me too. I've tell him many time but," Bucky sighed and shrugged at the same time, "He's Wade Wilson a.k.a doesn't give a shit about your advice."

Peter rolled his eyes, "That's him," 

Bucky's lips cracked into a crooked smile.

Peter couldn't help but grin shortly too. His tensed shoulders relaxed a bit. 

"So, why are you looking for him?" Bucky asked after a moment of silence. 

"I, uh, I wanna tell him that I'm calling a cab," Peter said, "We were supposed to leave together but... I think he won't appear soon." 

"You're leaving already?" He frowned confusedly. 

"Uh, Yeah," Peter answered, as if it was obvious, as if he was offended that Bucky wouldn't even consider Peter wanted to fucking _leave_ that place. 

"Oh, uh...I can call you an Uber if you want," Bucky explained awkwardly, "You know to make up for the fact that my friend fucked up your... Peculiar shirt."

"It was a shitty shirt anyways," Peter mumbled, looking at it. 

"Peculiar, yes. Shitty, I don't think so." 

He looked at Bucky and found him smirking playfully, Peter chuckled and shook his head. 

(Bucky's smile is nice, okay) 

"So, the Uber?"

"Yes, please," Peter nodded quickly. 

That Bucky guy was nice enough to walk him outside and wait with him for the uber to arrive. Thankfully the Uber guy wasn't that far away, he and Bucky did had a small chitchat. Peter was definitely confused, why? 

First Wade just disappeared (oh, and he will hear from Peter) and second, Bucky, the guy that almost killed Peter with his gaze, was actually really friendly and peculiarly nice. 

He was funny too. He made Peter laugh a few times when they were standing on the sidewalk. He was hot too, okay? There's no doubt about it. 

He's probably straight. Peter reasoned. 

The Uber arrived and Peter interrupted his own explanation about where he works at; Bucky was just asking him stuff like that to pass the time. Peter walked towards the car, Bucky did too. 

He pulled out one of his hands from his pocket and opened the door for Peter. 

Peter was thrown off but he held the door himself after and smiled awkwardly at him. 

"Thanks, Bucky... That's your name? Bucky?"

"People call me that," Bucky snorted, "My name's James." 

"I like Bucky, it's cool," He said. 

"Thanks, I like PeterCheeks, it's cool." 

"Ugh, Wade," Peter giggled, "It's just Peter."

"Okay, Just Peter," The man smiled, he discreetly looked at him up and down quickly before stepping away and crossing his arms. 

Peter did noticed but he just waved with a embarrassed small smile. 

"Bye, Bucky." 

Bucky's grin widened and he saluted Peter. 

-

_Well_ –

That Bucky guy wasn't that much of an asshole after all. 

-

"Will you forgive me?" 

"No." 

"Can you forgive me?" Wade said again, grabbing Peter's hand, this time he wasn't pushed away. 

The night was cold today. They're standing outside the gym, Wade finished his work shift first and Peter did with his workout, though Peter thought Wade left an hour ago defeated, after being constantly ignored by Peter and dismissed. But, to Peter's amusement, Wade had been waiting outside the gym for him. 

Peter wasn't surprised, honestly. Wade did looked awfully guilty. 

And, Peter didn't have the heart to just walk away and keep ignoring him. 

Peter's upset but, it's not that big of a deal. 

"Please, I'm sorry, okay, baby?" 

Peter rolled his eyes slightly. 

"Are you gonna forgive me?" Wade searched for his gaze. 

He shrugged, "Depends –you literally bailed on me and forgot about me right there with _your_ fucktards friends." 

"I know, I know," The older man nodded and raised his hands, "I know that was a dick move and I know I fucked up–" 

"You promised you wouldn't leave me alone," Peter crossed his arms and looked at him expectantly.

"Baby, I know, and I didn't mean too–" 

Peter interrupted him again, exaggeratedly, "And, it's not like I was expecting you to hold hands with me like couple but I just wanted to hang out and have fun like friends do. Because we're _friends_ , Wade." 

Wade sighed, "I swear I didn't want to leave you like that, I'd never do that on purpose." 

"Then what happened?" He dropped his arms to his sides in defeat. 

"I passed out." 

"What?" 

"...I did, I passed out. Apparently mixing weed and rum it's not smart thinking," The man cringed. 

Peter narrowed his eyes at him. 

"I swear! Bucky searched for me all around the house and he found me on the guest's bedroom floor passed the fuck out."

"Oh, God, Wade," He mumbled, rubbing his face. 

"I freaked out when I saw you were gone, that's why I tried calling you like a hundred times and you wouldn't answer but then Bucky told me he ordered you a lift and made sure you left safely," Wade explained. And, honestly, Peter knows Wade would never do something to hurt him on purpose. 

Peter looked down with a small smile and shrugged, "He was nice." 

"That's Bucky, yeah," Wade nodded and grabbed Peter hand again, pulling him close towards him. Peter let him, "I've been calling you to tell you this, I fucked up last night, I know." 

Peter looked at him with that same grin and started playing with a string in Wade's hoodie. He rolled his eyes for theatrical purposes. 

"I'm sorry, yeah?" 

Peter nodded and after a moment, he quickly got on his tiptoes to kiss Wade's cheek and hug his middle tightly. Wade chuckled and carried him in the air as they shared a short kiss. MJ is right, sometimes they do look like a couple. 

Wade insisted on driving Peter to his apartment (he knows Wade will stay over) and he accepted without a fuzz, meanwhile they walked to the very-far-away parked car. Wade hugged his shoulders loosely and brought Peter close to his side. Peter held the hand hanging off his shoulder reflexively. 

"So, did you had fun with the guys while I was gone God know where the fuck?" 

"No, your friends suck, Wade," Peter scoffed, "Except Bucky." 

"Yeah, I honestly don't know why Bucky hangs out with me or them, he's a cool dude," Wade chuckled, "I've been trying to take him out to hang out and stuff because he was recently dumped by his girlfriend and he's a little bummed out." 

_Oh_ , so Bucky's straight. 

"Oh, that sucks," Peter said, referring to his thought. 

_Of course he is._

Maybe Peter misunderstood things and Bucky wasn't flirting or _looking_ at him; he was just being nice. 

Stupid, Peter. 

"Yeah, he told me he liked you," Wade grinned, nodding at him, "And, that's a strong statement coming from Bucky, he's a really picky guy when it comes to liking people." 

Peter just smiled slightly and looked down. 

"He even texted me today to pass on your social media, told him you were a big lame nerd who only used Instagram to post cute, amateur selfies and Facebook to share memes," Wade said, avoiding Peter's hit aiming at his arm by jumping away, "Peter seriously, you need to change that profile picture you've got, you were like fourteen there. It looks like I'm fucking an underage kid and I look like a creep commenting on your posts." 

"But, you _are_ a creep commenting on my posts," Peter pointed out. 

"Ha-ha," Wade smiled sarcastically at him and pulled him close by his arm to start ruffling his hair roughly. 

" _Stooop_ ," Peter laughed loudly, punching him playfully on the stomach till he stopped. 

"Have some respect or else you won't get dicked for a week, Parker." 

"Oh, no, I won't be able to leave without your huge, monstrous, out-of-this-world dick, sir!" Peter said a bit too loudly and exaggeratedly pretended to faint with a hand on his forehead. 

Wade snickered, caught him and carried him over his shoulder easily, right there in the middle of the sidewalk as they walked towards his car. They didn't care. 

Peter enjoyed just laying limp to make Wade struggle walking with the extra weight on him. A wide smile invaded his face while Wade's hand drummed on his ass, following the beat of a song he was humming. 

Fuck, Wade Wilson. Because Peter's so gone for him. 

-

Bucky started following him on Instagram that night. 

Peter is embarrassed to admit the way his stomach excitedly flip when he saw the username and profile picture. Peter didn't followed him immediately, to keep it cool. 

But he was about to go through Bucky's account to... just have a _look_ , okay?

But two notifications interrupted him. 

A not so recent selfie that Peter uploaded, posing with a dorky smile and a small, baby Yoda stuffed toy that Wade gifted him was liked. At two a.m. By Bucky.

_Cute_

Bucky commented seconds later. Just that.

Peter hoped to fuck that he didn't mean the fucking baby Yoda. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd love to hear your thoughts k :) Xo


	3. A Peculiar Relationship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> College AU. Bucky, Steve and Peter experiment with truth or dare on Bucky's basement and they end up in an awkward, hot situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Double update!

" _Your turn_."

Bucky nodded at Steve, kicking the beer bottle at him. 

Steve grabbed it and Bucky went back to looking at Peter taking a long drag from the bong with small, infatuated green eyes. Steve couldn't blame Bucky, he cannot stop staring at Peter himself either. He feels depraved. Steve looked down to the bottle to spin it when he saw Bucky leaning to the side to kiss Peter slowly. Steve _heard_ the kiss, he cleared his throat awkwardly, pointed at the bottle and stretched his legs. 

Peter pulled away to look at Steve who looked flustered, "Is it pointing towards me again?" 

Steve nodded and smiled sheepishly, "Sorry." 

"You're doing it on purpose," Bucky grinned, taking the bong. 

"I'm not," He shook his head. 

"Well now, truth or dare?" Bucky looked at Peter and blindly passed the bong to Steve; he shook his head again.

"Truth." 

Bucky rolled his eyes and groaned exaggeratedly, "You're only picking that!" 

"Then stop pointing the bottle at me!" Peter giggled. 

"It's just the three of us, Peter. There's not much choice left for the bottle," Steve teased and playfully threw him a crumbled napkin. 

Peter smiled shyly at him and stuck his tongue out. Steve felt like licking it. 

"Okay, so truth," Bucky said annoyed, "You boring jackass." 

Peter and Steve took a moment to look away from each other, Peter gave him a discreet smile when Steve eyed him up and down. 

"Steve got any ideas to ask?" 

He shook his head no. 

"Fine, I'll go. I can think of one," Bucky said, before smirking and leaning towards Peter, "Would you fuck him?" 

Bucky nodded at Steve and he sighed, " _Buck_." 

Bucky ignored him to keep looking at Peter. 

"We've hooked up before," Peter shrugged easily, drinking from his red cup. 

"Kissing and groping doesn't count," He snickered, "I mean fuck as in _fucking_ , silly." 

Peter gave Steve a knowing, discreet look and licked his lips. 

Steve looked away, drinking from his beer to dissemble the embarrassing redness on her a face; he can blame it on the alcohol and the sudden warmness that fell over the basement they're in. 

"So, would you?" 

Peter gave Steve a short, wandering look - the same one he gives when he and Steve exchange stares from a far on campus- before hiding a small smile behind his red cup. 

"Yeah," That was all Peter said. 

Bucky chuckled before hugging Peter's shoulders sideways and bringing him close to only smash his mouth with Peter's, "Of course, you would," He mumbled lowly. Peter grinned widely and held Bucky's sharp jaw with a small hand as their lips moved in a messy unison. 

It was a short and playful kiss but it was loud and graphic enough to make Steve cleared his throat and looked away from his two friends. Steve would keep staring, he's gotta be honest staring at Peter gets him off. But, that's the problem, he didn't want to get a hard on and he knows he _would –_ mostly when he caught the little tip of Peter's tongue darting out on Bucky's lips. 

It's pink and short, Steve got actual _hunger_ to taste it in his mouth. Steve and Peter just made out the other day at a friend's house where Bucky was drunk and nowhere to be found and Peter dragged Steve outside the balcony just to start kissing him desperately hot and giggling against him. Steve could not resist. Obviously. 

They sometimes fool around out of nowhere, it's a playful, fun thing they've got going on. Peter is endearing, passionate and almost sweetly wicked. Steve couldn't get enough ever since the first time they hooked up at Peter's dorm in the quietness and guilt of skipping class but they just _couldn't_ hold back. 

He envys Bucky, in all honestly. Bucky was the one meeting Peter first and introducing him to Steve's world, he told tales about Peter and what a great fuck he was, Steve knows probably a bit too much about Peter and Peter doesn't even know. After meeting him, it was as if Steve was introduced into a fucking garden of Eden of some sorts.

Peter is just _delightful_. 

And fucking powerful. 

He owns a tragic power over Bucky and Steve because they are just ugly suckers for him, they're long gone and plainly obsessed –and Peter knows it. He gets off on it. 

Bucky and Peter are a thing, supposedly, Steve isn't certain, but he feels free enough to fuck around with Peter because Bucky's never really claim anything or imply otherwise (sometimes he does get a bit territorial and jealous with Peter). Besides, Peter's always starting things with the both of them. Steve's always starting things with Peter. Bucky is always starting with Peter too. It's their own shared game. It's not egotistical. Bucky shares. Steve shares. Peter takes. 

It's their personal fucked up relationship that just fulfils them at a majestic, sublime level. 

Steve isn't sure if Peter has a favorite. 

All Steve knows, Peter is his and Bucky's favorite. 

"Guys," Steve sighed, frustrated and annoyed –how could he not be? Bucky is the only one consuming Peter's breath as if he was the bong–, "The bottle is fucking waiting." _I am waiting._

Peter pushed Bucky away strongly when he started getting more intense, he just did it to pinch Steve's balls. Steve rolled his eyes and watched Peter turn to look at him with a shy gleam in his eyes, he wiped his lip with his thumb and gave Steve a small smile behind his fingers. 

Steve returned it, in that same soft way. 

"Alright," Bucky sighed and spinned the bottle lazily, before leaning back on the wall to drape an arm around Peter's shoulders once again to wait for the bottle to slow down.

It stopped just close enough from Steve and Peter clapped his hands animatedly and groaned, " _Finally_." 

"Truth or dare?" Bucky raised his eyebrows. 

Steve gave it a thought for a second, before shrugging shortly and leaning back on his hands, "Dare." 

"Thank God. Truth is so fucking boring," Bucky said and looked at them with a smirk. 

"Don't get any crazy ideas," Steve warned him. 

Peter giggled and pushed away Bucky's face playfully, he squealed when Bucky bit his palm, "Ew!" 

"Oh, come, don't get ridiculous on me now. You don't complain when I bite your –" 

"Stop," Peter slapped his arm and rolled his eyes. 

Steve hid a cocky grin behind by drinking from his beer bottle –Oh, he knows _where_ Peter likes to get bitten. 

"Okay, alright," Bucky looked thoughtful for a second before eyeing Peter up and down with half-closed eyes. A small, impish smile stretched his full lips, he turned to look at the blue eyes and nodded at Peter's direction, "I dare you to turn on Peter." 

Peter gave Bucky a confused look. 

Steve snorted and shook his head, "What?" 

"You heard me. Turn him on by just using your mouth," Bucky mumbled, "You know how." 

Steve just stared at them with raised eyebrows. 

"I'm not getting a boner in here," Peter frowned. 

"You won't," His friend said and looked at Steve again, "When he starts feeling _it,_ your cue to stop will be Peter saying... Mhm... _Okay_." 

Peter looked away from Steve embarrassedly. He shouldn't be. Steve thought. 

"You take the dare or take three shots?" Bucky asked. 

Steve didn't speak for a moment, but when he did, he looked at Peter's direction where he was fumbling with his red cup, "Are you okay with this, Pete?" 

Peter's soft brown eyes caught his, they're red and heavy; he nodded slowly and stretched his legs till they layed flat on the blue carpet, he spread them a bit, almost as if he was inviting Steve in. 

The older man placed his beer on the floor carefully and moved cautiously. Thankfully the music was on because they were awfully quite as Steve walked on his knees towards Peter. Peter's eyes didn't stop following every move of his. 

"Can you get on the couch? " He murmured quietly, just to Peter. 

Peter nodded and lifted himself to sit on the edge of the couch he was just leaning his back on, his legs are opened and Steve took advantage of that to settle himself between them. He's still on the floor, at least the carpet is cushioning his knees. The brown eyes eyed him curiously. Steve placed his closed fists on each side of Peter's legs, he was almost touching his thighs but he refrained himself. He can only use his mouth. 

Peter breathing in and placed his hands behind himself to support his weight, he smiled shrewdly at Steve and waited. 

Steve thought about pecking his lips first or licking them but that felt like it would be too personal, too intimate. Bucky's blue eyes are laying strong on them. Steve knows his friend gets off by watching Peter be touch by someone else. He knows Peter gets off by being watch by Bucky and touched by somebody else. They're weird. Steve sometimes thinks they're made for each other. 

So, he just went with what he knows will give him success. He began pecking the corner of Peter's mouth to his cheek and down his jaw, hotly slow and softly, he wetted the pale skin too, delivering sloppy, long kisses. Steve did that to his neck for a while, tilting his head to go from side to side. He could literally feel Peter's pulse accelerating and hands twitching on his sides, close to Steve's. 

Steve was careful, he was graceful, treating Peter's skin as if would dissolve. He'd lick it occasionally. He broke a rule because his other hand was resting on the side of Peter's neck, caressing with his thumb the back of his ear. That'd made Peter breath in deeply through his nose. Steve looked once or twice at Peter's face and his eyes were closed like his mouth, he looked relaxed. 

He is just so fucking pretty. Steve unconsciously thought. 

When Peter tilted his head to the right Steve quickly tilted his too and delivered a broad lick to Peter's flush ear, he did that twice before his mouth latched onto the earlobe to suck and bite; his hand continued caressing his other side. 

Peter breathed out slightly and shifted on his seat, but after a few more seconds of Steve doing that to him he hummed softly and bit his bottom lip to gently push away Steve by his chest. 

" _Okay_ ," Peter whispered and smiled at him timidly. 

Steve looked at how his ear was left red and wet, he looked too at his flushed cheeks and shiny lips; Peter had been licking them a lot. Steve wished it was himself doing that instead. He nodded and backed away a few inches back to breath in normally again. Peter looked down and sat on the floor again, he crossed his legs and placed held his red cup on his lap. 

"Well, shit, that was fast," Bucky teased, chuckling, thankfully cutting through the intense, erotic atmosphere around them. 

Peter gave him an annoyed look but his lips quivering to fight off a grin gave away his true mood. 

"Who's turn is it?" Steve asked after clearing his throat. Peter stared at him with a look Steve couldn't really put a word on. He looked away from the chocolate puppy eyes. It made him twitch inside and crave the wrong. He wanted to feel again the burn of Peter's skin against his whole mouth. 

"Yours, I think," Bucky opened himself another beer, he handled Peter one too, "I lost the order, who cares." 

"Fine," He rolled his eyes and quickly spin the bottle. 

He didn't intend for it to land on Peter again but it did – fortunately? 

Steve isn't really regretting it. Call him fucked in the head but he is eager to see Peter doing _things._

"Oh, come on!" Peter whined and flopped his arms down, "Bucky has barely got any turns. He's the one having fun." 

Bucky snorted and raised an eyebrow at him, "Baby, you look like you were having some fun just now." 

Peter stuck his tongue out at him and Steve chuckled. 

"He's kinda right." 

He gave gaped at Steve exaggeratedly and threw him his empty cup, "Shut up, asshole." 

They laughed and teased Peter further but Peter threatened to walk upstairs and leave them alone. 

"Alright, alright," Bucky got a hold of Peter's wrist to make him sit down again. He made him sit on his lap and it looked a bit uncomfortable to do that on the floor but Peter didn't move away, he just rolled his eyes playfully when Bucky hugged his middle and brought him against him to kiss his cheek longingly as an apology. 

Peter grinned in that timid way of his and wrapped an arm around the other's broad shoulders. Steve looked down when Peter caught him staring. 

Sometimes he really wishes he could be in Bucky's place. 

"So, you're taking the turn or you want me to spin the bottle again?" 

Peter gave Bucky an incredulous look, "I'm not pussying out." 

He smirked crookedly and gripped Peter's chin to give him a short kiss, he mumbled against the cherry lips, "That's my boy." 

That pinched something inside Steve's brain. 

" _Fuck, you're hot_ ," _Steve muttered against his lips, rolling his hips a little more intensively._

_Peter smiled drunkenly and kissed him sloppily, his body explicitly moved in time with the fast thrusting, the cheap dorm's bed creaked embarrassedly and Steve could see Peter's polaroid pictures of his family and friends pasted on the wall that his head was hitting continuously._

_If they could fucking see sweet, shy, introvert Peter fucking himself back on his cock –it turned Steve that fuck on. Bucky's right, the quiet are always the freakiest._

_Peter gasped when he started touching himself lazily, his belly and leg began shaking._

_"You gonna cum?"_

_Peter hummed, furrowing his brows in the process and gripping Steve's side strongly, nails digging. It hurt a little but Steve didn't mind. He likes knowing he's the one causing Peter's desperation and pleasure._

_"Good boy, baby, good boy. You look so good right now," Steve panted._

_Bucky told him once how much Peter likes to be called that and some slight praising too, Steve wanted to prove that himself. But, fuck Bucky was right._

Steve gulped and occupied himself with drinking more of his disgustingly warm beer –to stop his ugly, corrupted brain from playing more compromising images inside his head. 

Damn, Peter, he'll be the death of him. 

"Right, truth or dare, then," Bucky said, bringing back Steve's lost attention. 

"Dare, I'm bored," Peter said without hesitation, shrugging effortlessly and looking at his nails. 

The other smirked happily "I dare you to act out your favorite position." 

"God, you're so sexual today, shit," Peter cringed at him, "It's like being with a fifteen year old, I thought I was dating someone older than me." 

"Somebody needs to get laid," Steve teased. 

"Got it done this morning, thank you," Bucky threw him a sarcastic smile. 

"Yeah, you lasted like 4 minutes," Peter scoffed.

Steve choked on his beer and raised his eyebrows amusingly. 

"Yeah, yeah, accept the dare or take three shots, Parker," Bucky rolled his eyes, drinking from his beer, then he mumbled quietly, mostly tp himself, "In my defence it was early and I was half-asleep."

"Fine," Peter said, already getting off his lap, "But, I'll act it on Steve not on you." 

"Suit yourself," Bucky mumbled and leaned back, not before slapping Peter's ass playfully when he started crawling towards Steve. 

Bucky sat through watching Peter climbing on Steve's lap unhurriedly, Steve leaned back sort of awkwardly and watched Peter with intense, careful blue eyes. Bucky could see him eating him up with a heavy gaze, he always notices it when Steve is _looking_ at Peter even when Steve doesn't knows he's doing it. Bucky discreetly dragged a hand down to fix himself in his pants when Peter whispered a soft little 'hi' to his friend before starting to fake a rolling motion with his hips, not touching Steve, just doing it above his lap and on the air, his hands did touch Steve, though. They rested on the broad shoulders. 

Bucky would have snort if he wasn't beginning to get this aroused, but _that's_ bullshit –that ain't Peter's favorite position. Sure, Peter likes riding dick but that isn't his preferred one. Bucky guessed he picked that because it would have been way to complex to act out his favorite position. 

That's okay. Bucky likes knowing he's the only one who knows. 

He knows very few men can satisfy Peter. Peter's a picky guy, he doesn't settle with just _whatever._

That's why Bucky isn't whatever. He's more than great. That's why Peter is enamored with him. Because Bucky tries to gives him everything and what he really wants. He had succeeded so far. Peter doesn't complain. Neither does Bucky. 

Peter and Steve were looking at each other, it would've been uncomfortable for Bucky to watch if they didn't have such an extend shared trust. Peter was biting his smiling bottom lip and Steve was just staring at him parted mouth. His hands slowly travelled from down the sides of his legs to his hips before they held Peter's ass. 

It was then that Peter leaned down to kiss him. Steve responded eagerly. 

Bucky didn't have problem with that, not yet at least. 

Peter wasn't still touching Steve while rolling his hips, he was still emulating, building up the tension and making the room hotter. Bucky could fucking hear their kiss and Peter's sighs, Bucky wanted in but he decided to keep watching, to build up even more his arousal. 

He just _loves_ watching Peter. 

Bucky took a sip of his beer and lazily pointed at Steve with the bottle, "You're getting a little too touchy-touchy in there, Rogers. Careful." 

He said that just as Steve harshly squeezed Peter's ass and played with the hem of his boxers, pulling at it, trying to bring Peter down to his crotch but Peter's still refusing. That's his boy. Bucky smirked. 

Steve didn't listen, he continue to greedily run his hands all over his legs, back and ass. Bucky couldn't blame him, but still, he was the one in control so–

"Baby, have a little respect for yourself."

Bucky could see how Peter rolled his eyes playfully but with a frustrated breath, he gripped Steve's hands and brought them up, forcing them to rest on his hips and just in there.

Bucky licked his lips, he was about to unbuckle his belt but a noise upstairs made him jump a little. He sighed and dropped his empty bottle on the carpet carelessly before standing up with lazy limbs.

"Okay, cut it out," He sais to the pair. He kicked Steve in the back when they continued eating each other's mouths, "Enough, you fucking idiot."

"What?" Peter mumbled offended. 

"I meant Steve, baby, not you." 

"Oh," Peter smiled shyly against Steve's lips. 

"Fuck you," Steve said with a muffled voice. 

He kicked his friend again and quickly avoided the strong elbowing that Steve directed towards him with an annoyed grunt. But they did pulled away. 

Peter looked at him with a frown and pout, "But the fun was just starting, babe." 

"I know, but –Would you _stop_ grinding on him, Peter?" Bucky raised his eyebrows in exasperation. 

Peter giggled when Bucky placed his arms under armpits to carry him off Steve and place him on his original spot. Bucky bit and kiss his cheek playfully as he did that. 

This is what Steve meant when he said Bucky sometimes gets a little territorial with Peter. 

"I think my parents are home. I'm gonna check on them and get more beer in the way," Bucky explained, already walking to the basement door, he stopped and nodded at them shortly, "Try to not fuck each other while I'm gone?"

Peter hid his grin behind his bottle and Steve just shook his head with an embarrassed look on his face.

-

"I can't stop thinking about that day," Peter breathed against Steve's red lips, he pulled at his jaw to try and bring him closer. 

It took only a little of time alone of staring, studying, savouring and longing for them to move at the same time and meet in the middle to make out and kiss each other with fervent sensuality. 

"What about Bucky?" Steve mumbled at some point, pulling away to look at the flush face and drunken lidded eyes.

"He knows." 

"He knows what?"

"That we mess around without him sometimes," Peter tried to lean in again but Steve softly stopped him by holding his face in his palms. 

"He knows that we already fucked a few days ago?"

Peter hummed casually, "I told him the same day. He thought it was hot. We don't hide anything from each other, Steve, you know that." 

"He didn't get mad?" Steve asked slowly. He was planning on telling Bucky himself to explain things. He felt like he needed some explaining to do after fucking Bucky's... boyfriend, hook up, fuck buddy, friend, _boy_? 

"No... Just for a minute, but he was mostly jealous but then it passed past him. He _really_ thinks it's hot," Peter said distractedly, rubbing Steve's arms up and down. 

Steve wanted to ask more and worry his poor mind but he couldn't when Peter gave him a timid innocent smile and lean down to bite his bicep, he did that over some random places till he got to Steve's neck. 

"You're hot," Steve mumbled, confessing, as Peter gave sweet little kisse all over his jaw and neck, "I can't stop thinking about that day too."

Peter looked at him and bit Steve's lip, he nodded vaguely. 

"Wanna be inside you again, it's driving me fucking crazy." 

His voice was low and awfully husky. 

"Fuck, yeah–" Peter was starting to unbuckle Steve's belt when they were interrupted.

"Well, I guess I'm being excluded from the fun –Rogers, you selfish fuck."

Peter laughed loudly and Steve groaned in pain when Bucky tackled them over to the ground. 

It will perhaps be a fun evening involving Peter only wearing his college hoodie and socks as his spread legs allow Bucky and Steve to touch him irreverently good in the deepest of places of his body.

Again, Peter's got a certain power. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think or want to see next :p Xo


End file.
